1 secret and a handful of curious friends
by Dragonbaby81
Summary: continuation of 1 letter, and it's hd slash... watch as their friends start to unravel their relationship and discover their own!
1. A few weeks later

THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF 1 LETTER, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, YOU REALLY SHOULD. IT WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE OTHERWISE. YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY AUTHOR PAGE. AND EXCUSE ANY ERRORS, IT WASN'T BETA'D.  
  
ALSO, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT PAYING MY TUITION, WOULD I? I DIDN'T THINK SO. I DID WONDER, THOUGH. WOULDN'T IT BE INTERESTING IF J.K. ROWLING REALLY DID DO FAN FICS, JUST SO THAT SHE COULD WRITE RANDOM THOUGHT AND EXISTANCES WITHOUT RUINING HER OWN STORY? BUT, SINCE I AM NOT HER, I DON'T REALLY KNOW.  
  
THIS IS SLASH. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. SORRY, BUT I HAVE NO INTENTION OF LETTING YOU BAD MOUTH MY STORIES JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THIS SHIP. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.  
  
AND NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW....  
  
The next two weeks passed by with alarming speed. Harry and Draco lived from quick snog to longing gaze, not realizing the suspicions their friends were having for their odd behaviour. Ron was oddly ok with his friend seeming to completely space out.  
  
"He must be in love." He told Hermione plainly on evening. "It really is the only excuse. Lucky chit, though. Wonder who she is?"  
  
Hermione, who was a much more observant person than Ron, doubted that it was a girl at all. She had seen where his gaze had been centered. Directly in front of him sat the one and only Draco Malfoy. In all honesty, she wasn't all that surprised. Harry had never seemed too interested in girls. Sure, there had been a few earlier on, but the older he got and the more mature, the interest in the 'fairer' sex seemed to diminish.  
  
[Well, you can't really get much 'fairer' than Malfoy, can you?]  
  
******  
  
On the other side of the school, Draco's friends were pondering the changes in their own ways. Pansy was jealous, but only for a total of 2 minutes. Then she remembered that she was already seeing someone, and really hadn't any reason to worry. She had known Draco her entire life, and trusted him completely.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle really didn't care at all. They sat, staring into each other's eyes 90% of the time anyways. The reason behind all the staring wasn't really known. Perhaps they themselves were in love, or perhaps they had some way of mentally communicating with each other. General opinion was that they didn't even realize what they were doing, but actually just staring into space at each other. It was always possible that they were solving complicated mathematical problems internally, while appearing like blank slates on the outside.  
  
Blaze didn't care one way or the other, he was spending all of his time working on a 'project' of his own. His heart had been set on purchasing a Muggle car and touring around Europe after graduation, living a magic free life before he would be expected to take the rains of the family business. He had been working for his father during the summers, and his apprenticeship was officially over. He would spend six months in co- ownership with his father, and then take it over officially in April of the next year. Before that could happen, he wanted the chance to be on his own. To experience something of life, and to prove to himself that he wasn't really dependant on others. That he was his own man.  
  
******  
  
The course of life never did run straight, and before long Harry and Draco had caused a little mystery within the Slytherin dorms. And, as any true Slytherin knows, a mystery must be solved. Who knows what the solution might bring? Leaving Crabbe and Goyle behind, Blaze and Pansy had taken to following Draco around when ever he left their common rooms after 8.  
  
In Gryffindor there was also a strong desire to discover the reasons behind Harry's disappearances. An unknown person (and in this we read Hermione, who really did want to get some facts without looking like she was sticking her nose in it) had asked Colin Creevy to follow Harry around and find out what he was up to. So, with camera in tow, and a shiny new Gallion in pocket, Colin began to stalk the hallways of Hogwarts.  
  
****** ****** ******  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes love?" "Does any of this seem unreal to you?" Draco was wrapped securely in Harry's arms. His life thus far had been a confusing muddle of events, at least to the untrained eye. His father truly had run his life, had taught him to believe in things he did not truly understand. In his third year, with fledgling feelings for his dark haired nemesis, he had begun to question the validity of his own actions. But at that age he truly hadn't been prepared for the problems that would follow. He had begun spending more and more time with Snape, who he had had reason to believe was a spy for the Order.  
  
In the following three years, Draco had managed to completely revamp his entire life. He had cast of his father and his father's beliefs, and at the end of his sixth year had allowed this to be evident in his actions. Through the entire transformation, he had never let go of his desire for Harry Potter.  
  
"Sort of. Who would have thought the day would come when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy could be found at random points in the day stealing quick kisses in darkened corners?" Harry tightened his arms slightly with his words, sending a reassuring vibe with the movement.  
  
"That is exactly how I feel. I really did dream of this moment, but I never thought it would really happen. I do sound horribly sappy, don't I? Like a character out of a woman's novel, or something." He sighed and snuggled deeper into the embrace. "I love you, you know that right?"  
  
"I know. I love you, too."  
  
******  
  
Outside the door of the room the two were hiding in, or really snuggling, since the thought of hiding was a bit too complicated for their minds at this point (they were quite obviously attached at the lip), three students were joining forces.  
  
"Ok, let me get this straight Creevy. You think that Harry Potter, the boy- who-lived, the bane of Draco Malfoy's life, is in that room at this very minute?" Blaze had a very confused look on his face.  
  
"Right. And you think that behind that door is Draco Malfoy, the King of the Slytherins, but not Harry Potter, who I distinctly saw entering not 1 hour before now. I also know he hasn't left. I put up a charm to cause my camera to go off when anyone leaves by this door. I waited here for 20 minutes, then scouted to make sure there were no other exits. There aren't."  
  
"So," Pansy began, piecing things together as she went, "if you think Potter is in there, and we think Draco is in there, either on of us is wrong or all of us are correct. Buy why on earth would the two of them be sitting in an abandoned room and not hexing each other? I certainly don't detect any curses in the air, and it is suspiciously quiet. What, exactly, is it you think we ought to do?"  
  
"Well, Pansy dear, I really think we ought to open the door and see what is going on inside." 


	2. Saved by my stomach?

AS I SAID BEFORE, DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE. IT REALLY WOULDN'T DO YOU ANY GOOD, ANYWAYS. I HAVE A FEW OLD TEXT BOOKS, WANT THEM? PROBABLY NOT. OH WELL. 

"Blaze! You know what Draco will do if he is in there! He *will* kill us! That is simply not an option. I think we ought to just wait here and see what happens. We do want to remain intact, don't we?" Pansy's voice was shrill, and she sent Blaze a vicious glare. 

"Well, I am being paid for this experiment, so I would like to see it to completion! I really don't want to get on Harry's bad side again, though." Colin pondered this for a while. "I know exactly what we need to do..."

Pansy and Blaze leaned in, eager to here how they could solve their problems. (and curiosities)

IN THE GRYFINDOR COMMON ROOM

"Ron, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Herm. What is it?"

"Who do you think Harry is in love with? Really?"

"I don't know. I really don't." Ron suddenly looked up from his book on Chess strategy. "You know who it is, don't you?"

"Well..." Hermione took a deep breath. She didn't really want to get Ron upset, but at the same time she needed his opinion on the possible relationship between their best friend and his blond nemesis. "I do have an idea. But I can't really tell you who it is. I am afraid you will be angry, and I don't think that is what Harry needs right now. I..."

"Mione, just leave it then. If he wants to tell us who it is, I'll wait until then. As long as it isn't Malfoy or Snape, I am perfectly happy. Don't worry."

Hermione gulped (mentally of course, otherwise Ron would have noticed), and tried to 'move forward' with the conversation. If those were the only two people who he was opposed to, both her and Harry could be in trouble! For the last few months, since she had begun classes again, she had noticed all the hard work that Professor Snape had been going through. All of his suffering, all of his strife. She was far from in love with him, but she did respect him. She also hoped that they could be friends, if not now, then after graduation. 

"Well, who are you and what have you done with my best friend? You certainly don't sound like Ron, even if you look like him." She paused and sniffed him. "and smell like him!"

"Hermione! I'm scandalized!" Ron burst out laughing, put his book down and walked over to the window. "Don't worry about Harry, Herm. He can take care of himself. Why don't we play a game of chess, huh? Let me try out some of these new strategies?"

"Sure Ron. That sounds like a good idea."

IN 'THE' ROOM

The sun was setting, and the west facing window showed an amazing sky full of oranges and reds. The day was nearly over, but neither Harry nor Draco wanted to leave. The were comfortable there, and they rarely got to spend more that a few moments together. 

It was Harry's stomach that forced the pair back to the here and now. The two were nearly asleep, enjoying the others warmth and presence, when a loud 'gurgle gurgle' could be heard. Harry laughed out loud, not really finding the situation funny, but not being able to stop. Once he started, Draco soon followed. 

"Well, I guess it is time we were going." Harry looked down as he said the words, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Who says we have to leave? Sure, we need to get you food, but I happen to know a secret passage from this room to the passage right outside the kitchens. Come on, love. Let's go find something to satisfy the monster in your stomach!" Draco heaved himself up off the floor, and pulled Harry up after him. 

IN THE HALL

"Right Creevy. Great plan. So we send your camera in the room, after making it invisible, of course, and then take a picture of what ever is in the room. Great. Why didn't I think of it? Oh, right. That is completely stupid. They would see the flash, even if the camera is invisible. How exactly do you plan on preventing that?"

"Parkinson, don't doubt me! Camera's are my life. I happen to have a Marksmann 360. They don't require flashes, but magically add the light to the film to provide enough exposure. Come on, let's just do it. I haven't got all night, and it is nearly curfew!" Colin was getting rather annoyed with having to deal with Slytherins at this point in his adventure, especially when they dumped on his plan like they had. Taking out his wand and placing the invisibility spell on it, he crept quietly towards to door. Turning the handle as slowly as possible, just incase it made any noise, he pulled the door open just a crack. 

With out hesitation, Colin lifted his camera and quickly snapped a picture. 

"Well, what did you get?" Pansy really was impatient. Colin was ready to kick her if she didn't shut up. 

"It's not instant you fool! Give him a minute." Apparently Blaze was as annoyed as Colin was with Pansy's attitude at this point. 

"Meet me here tomorrow at 7, right after dinner. We'll find out then. I'll send the film to be developed tonight. I'll get it back by then, probably right after classes. "

"Right, tomorrow. Same time, same place. We'll be here." Pansy had enough, turned around and left before anything else could be said. Colin and Blaze stood there staring after her.

"Hey, Zabini?"

"Yah?"

"Try and ditch Parkinson, will ya? I think I've as much of her as I can handle."

******

******

******

******

******

Right, so what do you think? Did they get a picture of Harry and Draco? Did they leave quickly enough?

And what is Pansy's problem?

Review, let me know what you think!

Luvs!


	3. What's happening with the Gryffs?

Chapter 3: Catching up with the Gryffs

With the sun fully set, Harry and Draco made their way down to the kitchens. Sticking to hidden hallways and abandoned corridors, the trip took them a little longer than usual. The benefits, however (which included the ability to catch small kisses and continually hold hands), were foremost on the two boys minds. Upon reaching the bowl of fruit, tickling the pear, and arranging dinner with Dobby, our two young lovers set out on a moonlit picnic.

******

The Gryffindor's had decided to retire early, as there was the next day was a Hogsmead day and they all wanted to be rested and ready for a day full of sugar, except for Ron and Hermione. Ron was in his dorm room, contemplating life and growing up (or whatever it is that teen boys think of when not thinking of girls). He was feeling a little left out. Harry, he suspected, had found someone. Hermione was obviously in love with someone, even though she didn't seem to know who it was, Ginny was dating some 6th year Hufflepuff, and even Neville had someone. Everyone had their own lives, and he was alone.

Not that Ron was necessarily looking for someone. He quite enjoyed being single. Having someone there for you all the time would be nice, but there wasn't enough freedom in that. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that he was looking for, however. He wanted to explore the world, he wasn't rich and certainly couldn't afford that, he had no ideas of a future career, either. He knew he didn't want to work in the Ministry, either for his father or for anyone else. He didn't want to be and auror, he didn't want to teach. What was left for a wizard? He had briefly contemplated going and living in the Muggle world, but was weary of something that was completely new. How could he survive in a world without magic? He thought that he could do it, but didn't want to try by himself.

He found himself right at the beginning of his thought process. He was alone. If he was honest with himself, what would make him happiest would be to stay at home raising his children. At one point he thought he and Hermione would end up together. She would want to work, and he could stay home. That had fallen through, and now he couldn't figure which direction was right for him. Wizards were fairly open as far as sexuality went, but for the man to stay home in any relationship (even if was male/male) was still frowned upon. Most gay couples both worked, while a hired woman or a female relative raised their children. Ron wasn't terribly concerned about who he might end up with, guy or girl, just that he would be happy with that person. 

Ron had, recently, decided that he would actively look for someone. His nervous nature was mollified by the discovery of a wizard dating service. It was quite simple. You filled out a form with roughly 50 questions, then waited for an answer to be sent to you with possible matches. He expected to receive the reply tomorrow at breakfast, and thus he was spending so much energy thinking about the future. 

The moon was shining down full force now, and Ron's eyes were getting heavy. Out of barely open lashes he saw two angels, one blond and one brunette, walking hand in hand through the field below. He knew everything would be alright, for if two beings of perfection could find happiness on such a night, so could he.

******

Hermione, a young witch with too much brain and aspiration for one of her age, required time alone from time to time. She loved her dorm mates, but their giggling and nail painting got to her after a while. She was never allowed to sit alone when they were all there. And, since the 6th years had joined in tonight, she felt that this was the perfect time to escape. So, here she was, sitting in a window seat at the end of an abandoned corridor on the 4th floor, thinking about feelings that she previously was unaware of.

Severus Snape. Where had he come from? At what point had he gone from foe to friend? As she had gotten older she had been accepted into the order, but only as a student. She was not allowed to go on missions, but was allowed to help in preparations. Numerous times she had been called upon to help Snape in his lab. Perhaps it was here that she had begun to think about him in a different way? With no students around he was nicer, although still stand-offish. She supposed that was something that would not change. He was guarded in his actions, and in his personality. Having to constantly live two lives would do that to a person, she supposed. It was certainly not something she wished to ever try. 

The desire to get to know the potions professor had surprised her more than she had thought it would. But there was nothing that seemed wrong with it. 

"Miss Granger?" Soft, almost too soft. For a moment she had thought it only her imagination, then caught herself and turned to look at the speaker. 

"Professor Snape. How are you this evening?" 

"Fine, thank you. Why, may I ask, are you sitting here? Surely your friends must be looking for you?" Long conversations during potions brewing had brought their relationship to a new level. Pleasant, one might say. They could talk about things, neither being embarrassed by what was said or not said, but was kept only between them. 

"I doubt that. Ron has been a bit odd lately, and wanted to be by himself, and I have no idea where Harry is. He seems to be disappearing a lot lately. Have you noticed as well? He doesn't seem to be very attentive to anything any more."

"Well, as you should know, Miss Granger, I rarely see him outside of potions, and he is never very attentive there." A smile spread across his cheeks, and his eyes twinkled with amusement. Hermione found this adorable, but refused to tell him so. She doubted he would enjoy the fact that his eyes could twinkle, that was something that only Dumbledore was allowed to do. Hermione quickly returned the smile. "You should do that more often."

"Do what?"  
  
"Smile. You look very nice when you do."

"Thank you. So should you. Unfortunately, you seem to be the only person who can make me smile lately. Perhaps I should just spend more time with you?" She was suddenly unsure if she should be blushing or not. Had she meant that? Yes, she supposed, she had.

"Perhaps you should." Snape stared out the window for a moment. "Would, ... ummm... would you like to come for a walk with me? To, to look for students! Or, perhaps not." He turned slowly around, not looking up once, then began to walk back down the hall.

"Professor?" Snape stopped and turned back around, his head still hung in embarrassment. "I would love to go for a walk with you. On one condition. You must call me Hermione, at least while we are alone. All of this 'Miss Granger' stuff makes me feel old."

"Truly? Then Hermione it is. You must call me Severus then. It is only fair." He smiled shyly at saying that. Hermione smiled back at him, stood and took his arm.

"Where shall we scout first?"

"Perhaps the sixth floor, on the east side?"  
  
"Do you honestly think anyone will be up there?"  
  
"No, does it matter?"

"Absolutely not. Sixth floor it is. I am glad you ran into me this evening, Severus. You have put me in a much better mood."  
  
"And I am glad to have found you."

******  
End of Chapter 3


End file.
